Captain smurf
by pitufotontin
Summary: Minific, brainy accidentally bump his head, and he gets a personality disorder that makes him think he is a ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Like "Fixing Handy",this fanfic will be very short,and is one of my first stories i wrote_**

**_smurfs belong to peyo_**

* * *

_In the smurf village,the smurf were was carrying a pile of books, walking behind brainy_

brainy: come on pushover,you are going to slow

pushover: (exhausted) can...i...rest?

brainy: knowledge never rests,that is why we have to end to smurf my new books to the smurfs, and possibly, they could be as smart as i am

clumsy: poor pushover, we should help him

nobody: wait, there is just a few of seconds to he reach his "phase"

clumsy: how?

nobody: you´ll see in five...four...

brainy: stop talking,we have to much to smurf..

nobody: one and...

_pushover got into a rage and trew the books and stomped on some of them.._

pushover: I AM NOT GOING TO SMURF WITH THIS! NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_he ran away from them_

brainy: how crazy is he...fine, now ,you two, pick up that books

nobody: i told you

_ both crouched down to pick up the books_

brainy: i can't wait to papa smurf see my big and complex brain

nobody: wow, can papa smurf see what doesn't exist?


	2. Chapter 2

_the two smurfs were still charging the books_

nobody: brainy!, i am tired

clumsy: me too!

brainy: oh come on, i a mnot tired

nobody: CAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING ON YOUR HANDS!

brainy: look you...uhh...the...ehh...

nobody: nobody...

brainy:...

nobody: you know, nobody, is my name

brainy: ...

nobody: i save you from Mystico...

brainy: ...

noobdy: i was "somebody smurf" for a very short time...

brainy: ...

nobody: we are roomates!

brainy: ...no, i don't remember you, i could swear i would see you before...can you help clumsy with that books?

nobody: thats what I AM DOING!

_they walked under a construction in progress _

handy; dabbler! , smurf me the wrench, please

_The smurf grabbed it, but as his hands were full of oil, he dropped it and fell over brainy's head, who was about to start another speech, it made him fell down , unconsious _

clumsy: brainy!

nobody: YES!...i mean. oh brainy, poor thing..._yes!_

_clusmy ran after him a shook him _

clumsy: brainy! , brainy!

handy: don't worry clumsy, he is just knocked out

smurfette: we have to smurf him to his home...and prepare some of tea...

clumsy: for brainy?

smurfette: no,for you, you look pale to death

_They took brainy to his bed, and after that,went to the lunch _

clumsy: i wonder if brainy already woke up

nobody: do you want to see how is him?

clumsy: please

nobody: fine, but let me finish my cake...

* * *

_As said, they went to their house, but a noises were heard_

clumsy: it seems brainy is already awake

_They opened the door and saw brainy disordering and destroying things_

brainy. once i have this house, i´ll get the village, and after...the whole world! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!...

nobody: did he just smurf an evil laugth?

clumsy: golly, i have a bad feeling


	3. Chapter 3

_Clumsy hugged brainy , by the neck _

clumsy: brainy we were worried about you!

nobody: we?

brainy: don't touch me!

clumsy: but ...we are friends

brainy: friends?...

_He looked around the house and find a picture of him and clumsy_

brainy: it's true!, you should be my evil sidekick!

nobody: evil what?

clumsy: really?, i am not into "evil"

brainy: shut up!, you and me will take this poor village and it will be remembered as the place me, the most powerfull villain, borned

nobody: clumsy, can we talk?

_they went apart from brainy _

clumsy: golly , brainy thinks he is a villiain

nobody: he bump his head really hard

clumsy: what we´re gonna do?

nobody: well,we have two options , one, tell to papa smurf , and he is not here , is with mother nature

clumsy: what's the option number two?

nobody: is...go with him

clumsy: how?

nobody: we pretend be his sidekicks,until he smurfs better

clumsy: but i don't want be evil!

nobody: is like a game , just smurf the eye on brainy

clumsy: fine

brainy: now , if you finished to talk, we have to plain our evil things

_clumsy leadned and accidentally crashed a lamp_

brainy: and you,for your destruction skills , you will be "Wrekcer", and my name will be something simple like "spectacular wicked embodiment of evil ,terribly invincible , executer of the peace , and impregnated with evilness"

clumsy: spectacular...what?

brainy: maybe i should cut it, like S.W.E.E.T.I.E.P.I.E!

nobody: (giggles) sweetiepie?

brainy: oh, i forgot give you a name

nodody: sorry what?

brainy: you will be..."the other"

nobody: what original


End file.
